Subaru and Yui
by FAIRY4LIFE
Summary: Yui screams out in pain in the garden Subaru finds her first and takes her to her room. What happened? Is she okay? rated k for language. Oneshot
Yui was walking in the gardens so she could think, she had just "woke up" in the river and ayato was there she was confused as to why she was in the river. She had run back to the mansion as soon as some of the other sakamakis arrived. When she got to the mansion she ran to her room changed and went for a walk in the gardens. Ayato had bit her and took a lot of blood before Liato and Kanato had arrived in which Ayato stopped, giving her the chance to run. While walking in the rose garden she had one one of those terrible heart pains again except this one was worse than all the rest and she fell to her hands and knees gasping for air and then she doubled over in pain and tasted something metallic in her mouth, a substance which she knew so well these days. She spit out the blood and her mind went blank from the intense pain causing her to unknowingly scream at a high decibel, in which all the vampires heard and cringed at the scream. Subaru was already in the rose garden by the tower where his mother once sat. When he heard Yui scream he became alarmed and rushed over to the spot he undoubtedly heard the noise come from. What he saw made him have a surprised look on his face, he saw yui doubled over on the ground clutching her heart and blood spilling from her mouth. Shu was the next to arrive he was not shocked he questioned or more like stated So this is what happens to sacrificial brides. The others arrived in this order Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and last Reiji. None were worried for the girl except 2 Ayato and Subaru. Subaru picked her up and started carrying her to her room whispering in her ear about how she would be okay and that it would be over soon, although he had no idea if it would or not. Yui clutched to his jacket tightly and would grunt in pain often when it would become to much for her to bare. When they got to her room Ayato surprised them by greeting them at her door and kindly opened it for Subaru. Yui, when placed on her bed cringed and groaned in pain. Ayato and Subaru were quiet and didn't pay the other much attention, that is until Yui reached her arm out and froze in her spot . Subaru and Ayato began to freak out but Ayato began to grow angry when he saw _Her_ open her eyes. Cordelia was back and Subaru noticed the different eye color and noticed Ayato knew what was going on by the look of anger displayed on his face. Subaru started questioning him, all he said was cordelia and Subaru knew it was _that woman_. Cordelia sat up and said hello to both boys and walked out with both boys trailing close behind and demanding answers. When she spotted Richter she walked calmly towards him and asked him to explain the situation to the 2 boys. He did as asked and said to leave the 2 alone they did as asked and rushed to Reiji he was in his room with all the other Sakamakis. Ayato and Subaru explained the situation to them and kanato and Laito were wide eyed. After all there mother whom they personally killed came back in the body as their toy. But they all soon realized they were thinking the same thing how were they going to save Yui and if they could. They all asked the same thing but different words "how were they going to save her". Cordelia had finished talking to Richter and was sitting on one of the couches eating strawberries and drinking a red liquid. She noticed Reiji out of the corner of her eye he was watching her. She asked him to join her and he came to where she was in vampire speed. Cordelia started talking to him about his father and Richter. She made a comment that made Reiji mad she stated he looked like a younger version of karl Heinz. Then all but one of the Sakamakis came into view all but Subaru. When Richter and Cordelia started to argue and he turned on Cordelia. Subaru came into view when he bent Cordelia/Yui down and was about to bite her. Subaru told him to GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRL. This causes all the Sakamakis to turn around and watch as Subaru got a sword and attack Richter. Richter gets a hit in on Subaru and he falls down on his knees, Richter brings his sword down like he is going to hit Subaru but Yui wakes up and sends Cordelia back for the time being. She runs from Richter and looks back at Subaru on her way to the silver dagger. Once she picks it up she shakily points it on herself and says "I'm doing this so that none of you get hurt" and she looks at all of the vampires and sees their shocked faces and she stares a little longer at Subaru than the rest she then looks back at the dagger and pushes it into her chest and then falls back. Before she can hit the ground though Subaru catches her and cradles her into his chest and a few tears escape his and the others eyes. Richter then claims her heart but Subaru Quickly and painlessly pulls the silver dagger out and stabs Richter with it he then disintegrates to ashes. Reiji pulls out a potion bottle that should heal her and get rid of Cordelia, but she would be turned into a vampire since she technically is a pureblood she would just have to resort to being cold and immortal and drinking blood. Subaru snatched the potion and said if she doesn't want to live like that they have the dagger. He then drinks the potion but doesn't swallow it. He kisses Yui and puts the potion in her mouth. Yui slowly wakes up and says one thing "i'm thirsty ".


End file.
